Diskussion:GannisTagebuch7
"Flori? Was tust du hier?" murmelte ich leise, bevor ein Stich in meine Schulter mich ins Leben zurückholte. Ich schrie verkrampft auf... bevor ich wohl wieder bewusstlos wurde. Als ich jedenfalls das nächste mal aufwachte, lag ich in einem Bett und Flori wachte, naja sie schlief, auf einem Stuhl neben meinem Bett. Als ich versuchte mich aufzustützen, spürte ich einen schwachen Stich in meiner Schulter und fühlte einen Druckverband an der Stelle. Das Bett gargste so sehr, dass Flori natürlich sofort wach wurde und mich ansah: "Gánndor! Du bist wach? Endlich... ich dachte schon..." plapperte sie los. "Wo sind wir?" wollte ich sofort wissen und sie antwortete "Im Gasthaus von Dunkelhain. Du musstest versorgt werden." Ich dankte ihr dafür, wenn ich mir auch immer noch nicht sicher war, ob ich nicht lieber gestorben wäre, um bei Akena und den Kindern zu bleiben. Ein Seufzen entfuhr mir bei dem Gedanken, doch dann versuchte ich mich auf das, was sie zuletzt sagte, zu konzentrieren. "Du siehst dich also als Opfer? Und du denkst, ich wäre nicht bereit Reinhold... ah.. der Rote Ritter.. also mit Reinhold meinen Frieden zu schliessen? Ach Flori... ich dachte, du kennst mich besser. Ich weiss, dass du all diese Dinge nicht tust, um mich oder ihn absichtlich zu verletzen, aber du musst verstehen, dass du es doch auf eine gewisse Art tust. Es ist nunmal nicht wirklich nachvollziehbar, wie man mehrere Personen soll lieben können. Das ist für mich aber kein Grund Reinhold zu hassen. Er ist ein ehrenwerter Mann, soweit ich das bis hierher beurteilen kann. Was ich jedoch nach wie vor nicht verstehe: Warum hast du mit mir nicht offen geredet? Bitte beantworte mir nur diese eine Frage ohne ihr wieder auszuweichen. Dann werde ich dir auch sagen können, wie ich zu dem hier endgültig stehen werde." ::sollst es ja auch nicht zu einfach haben *gg* LG Ganndor 09:00, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sie setzte sich zu mir auf die Bettkante und nahm meine gesunde Hand in ihre kalten Hände. Wieso war sie so kalt? Es war doch gar nicht so kalt, hatte ich das Gefühl und sie war so blass, wirkte fast ausgezehrt als jedoch jetzt auch eine sanfte Röte ihre Wangen färbte und sie leise sprach: "Ach Ganndor, als ob es so leicht wäre in solchen Sachen offen zu sein, die in den Augen der meisten Menschen und auch in Deinen vermutlich anstössig sind. Dazu bist Du viel zu gut erzogen worden. Erinnerst Du Dich noch, als wir in den Ruinen von Eldarath waren? An den Rausch, der Dich dort überkommen hat, alles zu töten, was Dir vor Dein Schwert lief? Solch eine Wut und eine Lust zu töten überkommt mich auch manchmal, wenn ich zum Beispiel sehe, wie Leute wie Melaina die Welt beherrschen wollen, aber ich kann nicht einfach hingehen und irgendwem einen Feuerball in die Brust jagen, nur weil mir gerade danach ist. Diese Beherrschung hat auch Grenzen und man sucht sich ein Ventil, um sich irgendwie auszutoben. Reinhold ist nicht weniger leidenschaftlich als ich. Er ist ja eben ein Krieger und da es sich nicht ergab Melaina so einfach den Garaus zu machen, haben wir uns praktischerweise des Nachts in einem Bett sozusagen gegenseitig umgebracht" Sie wurde noch röter und kaute verlegen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, ehe sie weitersprach: "Du bist immer so gesetzt und weise und stehst über den Dingen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Du überhaupt auch zu so einer Leidenschaft fähig bist. Ich habe sie bisher nur ein einziges Mal erlebt, am Wasserfall beim Südstrom, weisst Du noch? Und ich weiss nicht mal, ob ich das überhaupt herausfinden will und ob ich dann damit auch zufrieden wäre, wenn sie da wäre, oder ob sie alles kaputt machen würde, weil wir feststellen würden, dass wir uns gar nicht kannten bisher und ich hab Angst davor, dass Du mich dafür verdammen könntest für diese Leidenschaft. Ich muss immer daran denken, was Du mir von Akena erzählt hast, was für eine sanfte, gutmütige Frau sie gewesen sein muss .. ich kann niemals so sein wie sie auch wenn ich mich ja bemühen will" Sie hob die Augen und sah mich an "Ich weiss, dass Du Reinhold jetzt doch hassen wirst..." ::Vorhin wars noch "Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen" jetzt wirds langsam das "Decameron" *hihi* Mal schauen, ob wir den Bogen wieder hinkriegen zu einer "göttlichen Komödie" *grientbreit* Floreanna 10:22, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::*ah, ich hab noch ne Frage: Wieso streichst Du die Artikel eigentlich immer durch, statt sie einfach rauszuschmeissen, wenn sie ja dann auf der Seite bearbeitet und verewigt sind? Ist das nicht unnötiger Platz, den es wegnimmt? Floreanna 11:21, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) "Warum sollte ich Reinhold jetzt hassen? Ich habe keinen Grund hierzu. Er liebt dich und das steht ihm frei. Dass du dich ihm hingegeben hast, obwohl du mit mir verlobt bist, das widerspricht zwar jeder menschlichen Moral und würde dich in den Augen vieler sicher nicht ehrenvoll aussehen lassen, doch wen interessiert diese Moral überhaupt? Mich? Nun, ich wurde genau nach diesen Idealen erzogen und meine gesamte Familie lebte seit jeher nach diesen Moralvorstellungen. Doch ist sie tot. Und jetzt sitze ich hier, zwischen der Frau, die mein Herz nach wie vor begehrt und den Moralvorstellungen meiner Vergangenheit? Kann ich diese einfach so von mir weisen? Oder verliere ich mich dann selbst? Verrate ich damit all die Ideale und somit meine Familie selbst? Oder habe ich das Recht dazu so zu leben, wie ich das heute möchte? Wie soll ich es meiner Familie erklären, wenn ich sie eines Tages wiedersehen werde?" Ich machte eine Pause und dachte nochmals über meine eben ausgesprochenen Worte nach. Während ich ihre Hand fest, vielleicht zu fest drückte, fuhr ich fort: "Leidenschaft... natürlich kann ich leidenschaftlich sein. Allerdings verberge ich es die meiste Zeit hinter meiner Erziehung. Mein Leben lang wurde ich danach erzogen, dass der Verstand das Herz kontrollieren muss. Ausser in deiner Gegenwart habe ich sehr selten überhaupt nur einen Gedanken an diese Kontrolle verschwenden müssen, denn nur wenn Du in mein Leben trittst, beherrscht mich mein Herz. Leidenschaft ist einer der Wege, die vom Licht fortführen, weisst Du? Und Du weisst auch noch, dass ich bis zu dem Moment am Leuchtturm Sturmwinds, als ich diesem widerlichen Kerl mein Schwert in die Brust rammte, immer nach diesen Tugenden lebte. In den Ruinen von Eldarath fühlte ich erneut diese Leidenschaft, in der die Gefühle mein Handeln steuerten und es macht mir Angst, was aus mir wird, wenn genau das geschieht. Aber irgendwie ist genau diese Leidenschaft, die du in mir auslöst, der Grund, warum ich dich so sehr liebe. Ja, ich liebe dich noch immer und werde es wahrscheinlich ewig tun, obwohl du mich so sehr verändert hast." Ich wandt während der letzten Worte den Blick von ihr ab, denn ich wollte nicht, dass sie meine Augen sehen konnte, die in diesem Moment zu tränen begannen. ::bekommt immer wieder Wendungen.. Wenn du so weitermachst verändert er seine Gesinnung endgültig von neutral/gut in Richtung Chaotisch/neutral *gg* ::* Ich streiche es durch, da hier zu sehen ist, wer was geschrieben hat. So wollte ich euch beide daran teilhaben lassen. Ich denke nicht, dass es zu Problemen führt. Ausser ihr wollt das nicht, aber so ist die story besser nachvollziehbar *zwinker* LG Ganndor 12:06, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) "Ja, siehst Du," sie streichelte sanft mit den Fingern ihrer freien Hand über meinen Verband an der Schulter. "Genau da ist das Problem. Der Weg der Leidenschaft, der vom Licht fortführt. Ich muss mir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Ich bin schon dahinein geboren worden, irgendwo fern des Lichts zu existieren und meine Entscheidung für mein Leben hat mich dem Licht auch nicht nähergebracht und es ist wohl von den Meisten, die durch mich damit in Kontakt kommen vermutlich tolerabel, aber längst nicht akzeptabel. Ich hab mich damit arrangiert, weil ich diese Entscheidung damals zum Wohl Vieler getroffen habe und ich kann jetzt nicht wegen einem einzigen Menschen, wegen Dir alles zurückschrauben. Natürlich könnte ich meinen Beruf auch an den Nagel hängen, wenn er nicht eben auch eine Art Berufung wäre. Wenn der Krieg eines Tages vorbei ist, sieht die Sache vielleicht auch wieder ganz anders aus, aber das ist er eben nicht und es ist auch nicht abzusehen, wann oder ob er jemals endet. Damit habe ich natürlich auch eine Verantwortung Dir gegenüber, der ich nicht immer gewachsen bin. Trotz allem bin ich ja nur ein Mensch und eine Frau die liebt und ich sehe ja auch diese Veränderungen und mache mir Sorgen, wie weit es gut für Dich ist, ob Du es nur tust, weil ich nun mal ich bin und Dein Blick dadurch auch verschleiert ist vor den realen Tatsachen, ob Du mich eben eines Tages für diese Veränderungen verantwortlich machen würdest, wenn es Enscheidungen gäbe, die wir unterschiedlich treffen würden. Ich weiss, was Du jetzt denkst." Sie schmunzelte leicht."Du wirst mir jetzt sagen, dass man die Zukunft nicht durch solche Gedanken vorherbestimmen und entscheiden kann. Das stimmt wohl auch. Manchmal würde ich gern aber trotzdem einen Blick in die Zukunft werfen und wenn es nur wäre, um zu wissen, ob Du mit mir oder ohne mich besser dran wärst" Sie verzog das Gesicht und schnaufte leise. "War das auch ne Liebeserklärung?" ::dann hätte die Hex ja erreicht, was sie will *hrhr* aber die Entscheidung darüber überlasse ich auch geflissentlich Dir *zwinkert* und danke fürs teilhaben lassen, aber das tust Du ja eh auch schon, indem Du die Sätze so übernimmst. Also eigentlich würds mich nicht stören, wenn es hier rausgelöscht würde, da es ja eben auch nur eine Diskussionsseite ist, aber vielleicht hast Du Recht: wenn man das Ganze vielleicht mal wieder in 10 oder 20 Jahren liest, ists ganz gut, nochmal nachzuguggen, wer was getippert hatte *hihi* Floreanna 13:25, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: in 10-20 Jahren bin ich so alt wie Flori bzw Ganni *gg* Na mal sehen, ob mir da noch ne kleine Überraschung einfällt. Aber im Prinzip hat sich Ganni seit Band II charakterlich immer mehr in Richtung eines Söldners entwickelt. Er verlässt endgültig den Paladinorden, erledigt mehrere ziemlich fragwürdige Aufträge und zielt mehr und mehr auf seinen privaten Profit ab. Ich würde sagen, die Entwicklung neigt sich dem Finale *zwinker* Ich sah sie überrascht an und begann "Ich denke schon. Warum sonst sollte eine Person sich soviel Gedanken über das Glück eines anderen machen? Vielleicht ist ja doch schon alles zuvor bestimmt?" Gerade als ich sie zu mir aufs Bett ziehen wollte, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben, flog auf einmal die Tür auf. Pragmak stand mit einem fragenden Blick auf einen Stock gestützt vor uns und legte los: "Na endlich gibts hier mal nen Ergebnis. Hab ich mir also nicht umsonst meine Knochen brechen lassen und mir von dieser Seréna den letzten Nerv rauben lassen? Wann ist nun das Fest? Ich hab doch schon die Leute eingeladen... und wenn wir das absagen, müsst ihr das bezahlen! Also?" Flori starrte mich an und ich reagierte auch erst nach einigen Schrecksekunden: "Was soll denn der Auftritt, kleiner Mann? Bist wohl wieder zu schnell fit geworden, was? Wie lange horchst du denn schon an der Tür?" entgegnete ich. Er grinste nur breit und meinte: "So lange, dass ich ALLES mitbekommen habe! Von wegen Feuerball, Reinhold und Liebeserklärung und so... Also wann?" Flori fing so herzhaft an zu lachen, dass mein ganzes Bett zu wackeln anfing und ein qietschendes und knarzendes Konzert zu ihrem Lachanfall gab. "Also wirklich... Deine Fusssoldaten suchen sich auch immer den passendsten oder unapssendsten Moment aus, um aufzukreuzen" Sie funkelte Pragmal spöttisch an, ehe sie fortfuhr: "Sag mal Du Nervgnom..." Weiter kam sie nicht mit ihren Worten, weil sie den Kopf wegziehen musste vor dem Stock den der Gnom gehoben hatte und nun damit vor ihrem Gesicht herumfuchtelte und nun loslegte: "Von wegen Fusssoldaten. Ganndor hat wenigstens noch Freunde, die ihm zur Seite stehen, wenn er sie braucht. Du hast ja nicht mal eine Ahnung von Freundschaft, geschweige denn von Liebe. Sei froh, dass wir Ganni Dich überhaupt heiraten lassen Du Hexe und nervig bist höchstens Du, weil er schon wieder mal nur wegen Dir das Bett hüten muss." Flori bekam Pragmaks Stock zu packen und zog mit einem Ruck den kleinen Mann zu sich heran und beugte sich dann über ihn: "Reg Dich ab, sonst beiss ich Dir in Deine grosse Knollennase", sprach sie noch immer lachend und ich sah, wie der Gnom entsetzt nach Luft schnappte und musste mir selbst auch ein Lachen verkneifen. "Ich wollte Dich nur fragen, ob Du das wirklich ernst gemeint hast mit dem Einladen und Bezahlen" Pragmak warf sich stolz in die Brust und verkündete krähend: "Natürlich hab ich das ernst gemeint. Ich Pragmak Goldenfässchen werde eine Hochzeit auf die Beine stellen von der die ganze Welt sprechen wird. Der dalaranische Wein wird in Strömen fliessen und Fiddle, der beste Barde aller Zeiten wird auftreten und sowieso gibt es jede Menge Spass und Spiele und ein Feuerwerk und..." Flori unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung und schaut mich entsetzt an. "Meint er das wirklich ernst? Das kann er doch nicht machen oder?" ::Was hat sie denn nun schon wieder so entsetzt? Statt sich einfach darüber zu freuen, gibts da wohl etwas, was sie ziemlich irritiert. Wirds Ganni rausfinden? *gg* liebes Grüssle Floreanna 17:58, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Breit grinsend anwortete ich noch bevor ich den entsetzten Blick in ihren Augen sah: "So wie ich den alten Knaben kennengelernt habe, doch, das meint er ..." Als ich dann ihren irritierten Blick sah, brach ich im Satz ab. "Warum? schaust du mich so an? Ich bin unschuldig, aber er scheint meine Erzählungen gleich zum Anlass genommen zu haben, um alles zu planen." Pragmak runzelte leicht die Stirn: "Was issen nun wieder? Wenn Gánndor etwas feiert, dann gebührend. Ausserdem wärn seine alten Freunde sicher totbeleidigt, wenn sie nicht eingeladen würden... Aber was red ich 'en da... Weder Termin noch Ort habe ich genannt, das überlasse ich doch euch beiden. Aber ne paar, gaaanz wenige Gäste und Kleidung für Gánndor habe ich schon bestellt beim Schneider und so was eben... Also, habt ihr euch jetzt schon überlegt wo und wann das steigen soll?" ::Immer wieder eine Überraschung *g* Vielleicht bekomme ich mein Telefon jetzt doch schon am 10.6. *g* BTT: Lass mal was ausm Sack, damit ich ne Idee hab, warum sie so reagiert *zwinker* -Ganndor 08:04, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Flori klappte den Mund auf und zu wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, ehe sie Pragmak am Schlafittchen in die Luft hob, bis er mit Armen und Beinen zappelte und entrüstet quäkte: "Lass mich runter Du verrückte Hexe. Du hast ja echt´n Knall. Da hat man ne Überraschung und dann dreht die völlig durch.." Ehe er noch weiter schimpfen konnte, unterbrach ihn Flori mit einem "Schhhht, wirst Du wohl still sein! Weisst Du, was Du da angerichtet hast? Gaaaanz wenige Gäste.... ich wette es werden hundert sein!" Sie stellte Pragmak etwas unsanft wieder auf den Boden zurück und fing wie ein Tiger im Zimmer an auf und ab zu laufen. Hin und her... her und hin. Pragmak wollte erneut zu schimpfen anfangen, aber ich bedeutete ihm mit dem Finger auf den Lippen still zu sein. Irgendetwas würde gleich kommen .. nur was? Flori lief mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen weiter auf und ab und murmelte vor sich hin: "Hundert Gäste.. wo soll man die alle unterbringen? Etwa im Freien und was für Kleidung hat er für Ganndor bestellt und wieso zum Teufel nur für Ganndor. Wie wird er aussehen und was ziehe ich Passendes dazu an? Sie blieb abrupt stehen und schaute mich an "Was zum Henker soll ich anziehen? Ich habe nichts Passendes und überhaupt .. es gibt gar nichts was gut genug aussähe, um es anzuziehen und weisses Kleid trage ich keines .. oh nein.. ganz bestimmt nicht .. kein weisses Kleid ja?" ::Kann Ganndor sie beruhigen? Wie kann man nur wegen einem Kleid so furchtbar aufgeregt sein ? *gg* und langsam wirds Zeit, dass Du zurückkommst .. blöde T-Firma *g* ich fange an Sturmwind zu vermissen *hihi* ich kann ja da grad auch nicht ic aufkreuzen und Reini muss es doch auch erfahren *zwinkert* Mach hinne :-P Floreanna 09:34, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::SW ist ja nicht weit weg. Kannst ja mal nen Abstecher machen. Aber nicht wieder Mist machen *zwinker* -Ganndor 10:02, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich begann leise zu lachen und wird schliesslich immer lauter, bis mich Flori mit einem strafenden und gleichzeitig doch grinsenden Blick ansah. "Meine Liebe, es werden sicher keine hunterte..." Ich schaute kurz zu Pragmak, der ziemlich unschuldig guckte "... er hat ja wohl nur einigen meiner Freunde, die nicht fehlen dürfen, Bescheid gegeben. Ist halt etwas voreilig, aber er meint es ja nur gut. Und wegen dem Kleid, mach Dir mal keine Sorgen. Du wirst schon etwas finden. Ich darf Dir da leider nicht helfen, das ist Tradition. Aber ich kann Dir Adressen einiger hervorragender Schneider geben." Wieder schaute ich zu Pragmak: "Wer schneidert mir denn meinen Anzug? Und darf ich da auch noch mit aussuchen?" Der Gnom grinste wieder breit: "Na bei deinen alten Freunden aus der Bastion. Eine der Kaldorei, Thessalia, ist wohl die feinste Schneiderin, die es gibt. Neben der Magierin Zelinna natürlich." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich wusste, dass er einen guten Geschmack hatte und so vertraute ich mal seinem Urteil. "Und die Farbe? Flori muss ja die Farbe wissen... weiss wäre wirklich nichts für sie oder?" Pragmak schüttelte energisch den Kopf und antwortete: "Das wird erst verraten, wenn ich ihn erhalten habe und für gut heisse." "Wegen des Ortes", fuhr ich gen Flori fort "das sollten wir uns gemeinsam aussuchen, findest du nicht? Allerdings finde ich, wir sollten in der Nähe Sturmwinds bleiben... vielleicht im Rotkammgebirge? Feiern und übernachten könnte man dann in Seenhain und für die Trauung kenne ich einen wunderbaren Ort ganz in der Nähe. Aber mach dir doch bitte deswegen keinen Stress. Das bekommen wir schon hin und Dia und Willi wären sicher glücklich uns dabei zu helfen. Und sie sind ja nun wirklich Profis in der Planung, nicht? Willst du vielleicht schonmal nach Sturmwind vorreisen, damit du planen kannst? Ich schreibe dann mal hier derzeit eine Liste mit Leuten, die ich gerne zu der Hochzeit einladen würde. Pragmak, bring mir mal was zu schreiben bitte." Der Gnom kramte in seiner Jacke und zog einen bereits vorbereitetes Pergament vor. "Alles schon vorbereitet, mein alter Knabe." ::So, damit darfst du dich schonmal "im Kaufrausch" nach SW begeben *gg* Der 10.6. kommt ja bald und am 11.6. hätte ich dann sogar sicher einige Zeit, weil da ja Feiertag ist LG Ganndor 10:02, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich soll allein nach Sturmwind reisen und Dich schon wieder verletzt allein hier lassen?" Sie schaute mich etwas unsicher an."Naja, verkehrt wäre es nicht, damit ich auch mal aus diesem Fetzen hier herauskomme. Dieser Leinenstoff kratzt ganz schön auf der Haut mit der Zeit, wusstest Du das? Oh, aber zu einer Elfe gehe ich ganz bestimmt nicht wegen des Kleides. Du weisst schon wieso, aber die Magierin wäre eine gute Idee. Wohnt die denn auch in Sturmwind und keinen Stress machen.. das sagst Du so leicht!" Sie schnaufte kurz "Ich hab doch noch nie geheiratet und auch nicht mit so vielen Leuten, die mir dann zuguggen. Was muss ich da überhaupt machen? Und was ist das für eine Tradition mit dem Kleid?" Die Fragen prasselten auf mich herunter und ich schaute sie reichlich überrascht an."Gibt es Jemanden, der mich unterweisen kann, wie so eine Hochzeit geht? Ich war doch auch noch auf Keiner. Ich muss mir das irgendwo anguggen, damit ich weiss, was ich tun muss. Das ist ja wirklich alles schön und gut, wie Ihr das alles plant und auch Seenhain klingt wundervoll zum Feiern..." Sie brach plötzlich mit ihrer Fragenkanonade ab, schaute mich fast flehend an und flüsterte leise "Ich mache bestimmt alles falsch... und dann wird es eine Katastrophe und dabei soll es doch so ein schöner Tag werden..." ::*hihi* nene, so schnell wirste mich nicht los :-P Ich vermisse zwar Sturmwind, aber ich geniesse durchaus auch mal die Sturmwind freie Zeit *lacht* So komm ich endlich mal zu ein paar Dingen wie Angeln und Kochen in der Scherbenwelt, die ich schon ewig mal erledigen wollte *zwinkert* und nu lass Dir mal schön was einfallen, wie Du dem dummen Florilein, die das Wort "Hochzeit" zwar kennt und auch weiss, dass man da ein weisses Kleid trägt (normalerweise), erklärst was da eigentlich wirklich auf sie zukommt und dem sie zugestimmt hat *hrhr* viel Vergnügen cherie *grientbreit* Floreanna 10:34, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC)